


Splatter Party

by Chibieska



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silent Hill 2, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: James should be worried about saving his life and leaving Silent Hill, but something in Pyramid Head captivated his attention.





	Splatter Party

**Author's Note:**

> Silent Hill belongs to Konami
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) Spoilers: Silent Hill 2
> 
> (4) English is not my first language.
> 
> (5) Warning: gore, sex between human and monster.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had happened too fast; James wouldn't be able to specify how it happened. He somehow managed to disarm the creature and cut off an arm, but it didn't stop the monster that continued to chase him through those narrow corridors. Dark blood flowed and thick from the wound, further evidencing that this was not human.

James entered the first open door he found, a tiny room where there was no place to hide. He would have to fight if he wanted to live. He used the rest of his strength to lift the Great Knife and advanced toward the monstrosity as it came through the door.

The weight of the weapon made James unbalance and both he and the monster fell to the ground. He heard the metal of the pyramidal helmet hit the ground and a groan. James's hands still wrapped around the handle of knife and his body was slumped over the largest.

He backed away quickly, sliding his knees across the floor. The monster was down, the knife sliced across his chest, just above where his heart would be, blood gushing. James's eyes slid over his muscular abdomen, which moved up and down in a forced, noisy breath. James followed his gaze across his belly to the grimy apron the monster wore, and his mind wandered to the scene he'd witnessed at the hotel, his first encounter with the one he'd dubbed Pyramid Head.

James was hidden in the closet and the Executioner was raping another monster, or so it seemed to him, the angle was not good and he was too scared to think straight, but from the positions and moans the cornered monster made, it was a big possibility.

That memory made James's cock jerk inside his pants, and even if he could deny with his rational side, he couldn't deny his desire. He had been jealous of the grotesque scene of the apartment, but not of the position of Pyramid Head, but of the monster receiving his punishment.

The eyes stared at the motionless monster, slowly, he tugged at the tip of his apron, monster's legs were thick, and muscles defined, and between the legs was a large penis. It was full of marks and scars, like the rest of the body.

James always thought himself a pervert, full of desires and thoughts that he could never share with his wife. Mary was too delicate and pure for him to expose his grotesque side.

He touched the member and the skin was rough and thick, but the smallest of contacts made the member pump and stiffen. He faced the monster, who was still breathing loudly and losing blood from his wounds. How big would that be completely erect?

James knew he should be worried about destroying the creature and running away from this sinister city; he had no time for stupid pornographic curiosities, but he couldn't help it. He wrapped his hand around the member and stimulated. He could feel it developing between his fingers, growing more and more on edge.

Before long he felt his own cock get aroused and used his free hand to feel over pants. He masturbated to himself and the creature rhythmically and no matter how much he knew he should get out, his body longed for more.

James unzipped his pants and thrust his cock out, the direct contact of his cock with his hand causing to shiver. But just masturbating was not enough, he leaned over and took monster's big cock on his mouth, the taste was bitter and disgusted, but as he felt it throb in his mouth, as if it had a own life, all hesitation vanished and he started sucking.

James had done it a few times in his life, before he met Mary, and he hoped that his marriage to such a lovely woman would put him in line and push his sexually unhealthy side away, but apparently those dirty desires still lived within him. He continued with the suction, regardless of whether his teeth were in the way, his Executioner died slowly, and only the instinctive functions of his body seemed to work.

He moved his lips around it like a lollipop while his hand manipulated his own erection. James could hear his own moans of excitement filling the room mixed with the creature's dying breath. His hand gained more speed, but he didn't want it to end so fast. He took cock out of his mouth and licked his fingers with saliva, thrust a finger inside his own entrance, and his mind was clouded with lust.

James's fingers played inside himself and his mouth suck the big dick again. The man didn't understand how that monster's member could be so alive and pulsing on his lips as his owner's life slowly faded with the blood pooling on the floor. But James didn't care if he could have some fun. He inserted another finger into himself as his mouth worked faster, sucking with such intensity that he felt the pre-cum fill his mouth.

When was the last time James felt so excited? He wanted more, he needed more, his fingers weren't enough.

He stared at the monster, still motionless, only the raised member full of James's saliva, and James knew he needed it. It was a stupid and dangerous idea, the monster was dying, but it could react at any minute, but James he was blinded by lust and desire. Kicked the pants hurried, he climbed over Pyramid Head, one hand guided the member while the other parted his buttocks.

He felt monster's cock push in and considered giving up, but the desire spoke louder and let his weight and gravity do the work. Monster's cock slid inside, pumping against the narrow walls and James gave an uncomfortable moan as he felt his inner muscles adjust to bulging dick.

He moved his hips, wiggling, and felt his cock pump even more. It was uncomfortable, but good, very good, better than his fingers, better than any time he'd made love to his wife.

He knew it was wrong, scary and disgusting, the member inside him belonged to a cruel monster that could tear his skin from his bones, but that made him even more aroused, the sense of danger, that stupid, untold daring he had never had during his life.

He increased the pace, wiggling more willingly, his hand masturbating his own cock, his eyes glued to his tormentor, so brutal and cruel and yet so helpless. Pyramid Head's breathing had become shorter and more forced, as if desperately trying to cling to life, and that dying sound made James even more horny.

One hand tugged at the buttocks in deepening penetration. James increased his speed, his heartbeat stronger, his hand on his cock continued the work, strong and intense, he knew he would come soon, before the impaling member inside him, but he would not surrender so easily.

He reached out and pulled the handle of the Great Knife still attached to Pyramid Head's chest, tearing skin and flesh in the process. The monster gave a guttural howling and breathing became ragged, but his cock twitched inside James, harder. James gave an ecstatic groan and stabbed the monster again, his whole body spasming, and James felt a new pulse inside him.

Somehow, the more pain the monster received, the harder the member became. The gurgling breath, the dark blood spilling over his chest, the spasms of a nearly dead body, and the stone-like cock inside him were all better than any obscene dream James had ever had, and he could no longer hold back. He moved his hips hard and fast, his eyes fixed on the slowly dying creature between his legs until he felt the strong, hot cum inside him, and a victorious smile crossed his face. His own cum came seconds later, followed by a moan so loud it could draw all the monsters in town.

James's mind seemed to blank, full of desire and lust, still felt the erect member inside him, throbbing and twitching there. Slowly, his mind regained control and he got off from the monster.

He stared at Pyramid Head's cock, still erect, luscious and hard. James's body urged him to mount on that again and indulge in a new round of uncontrolled desire, but Pyramid Head's breathing was inaudible, his chest barely moving with each inhalation and his body spasms had ceased, James knew that the creature was in its last moments of life.

He sat on the floor watching the monster die, and finally, after all his breathing had stopped, James got dressed and left the room, looking for a place to take shelter.

When James sought for love, he met Mary, who loved him deeply, as no other woman would ever be able to, and James loved the woman in the same way, but he had destroyed that love and the woman who embodied it. James knew it wasn't love he was looking for now, and Pyramid Head had given him exactly the grotesque desire he needed, but James had destroyed it too. James had not realized it yet, but it was destroying everything he sought.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: [1] the title is a reference to a song by Camelia feat. Hatsune Miku.
> 
> Does this kind of story make me sound like a disturbed person, maybe?
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
